Spyro the Dragon and the Labyrinth of Darkness
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to the Order of Assassins) There is a place...draped in shadows, filled with evil: the Labyrinth of Darkness, an evil place meant to contain one of the most twisted dark relics of all, and Spyro and Cynder were unlucky enough to stumble upon it, now they must escape, or forever be trapped...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Cynder's POV)

_The dark air tasted putrid as I gasped for just the slightest amount of oxygen, she looked around, nothing._

_"Spyro!?" I cried, there was nothing but darkness and fear as it started closing in on me, I tried blasting one of my elemental breaths, but that didn't stop it from starting to consume me._

_"No!" I hollered as I tried to crawl away, but it started dragging me in, and eventually, my screams became muffled, as I was consumed, and the last thing I saw was a red cube, glowing in the dark..._

I burst awake in pure terror, breathing heavily and sighed in relief when I realized where I was, then I looked beside me to see Spyro in a peaceful slumber.

_"He's done so much for me, I could never repay him for it" _I sighed, after the climatic battle at Convexity, and our temporary stay in that village, Spyro and myself made our ways back to Summer Forest, where we were greeted by Ignitus and the others with much enthusiasm, but not long after, I was plagued by dreams, no...nightmares, of a maze covered in the shroud of darkness, a red cube, and a menacing ape, I sighed and got out of bed, I needed to think, I quietly made her exit out of our shared quarters and walked outside, not realizing that the purple dragon had awoken at the sound of my departure.

(Spyro's POV)

Cynder? Why did she just leave like that? I then considered how she must've not been sleeping well, it was happening for the past couple of nights, as I was forced to hear the fearful whimpers she omitted presumably from her dreams, I always shivered when I heard them, fearing I couldn't help her, and true to that, I was powerless, but now was my chance to get some answers, I got out of bed and snuck out of the room, and followed the black dragoness out to the courtyard, eventually I laid eyes on her as she stared into the starlight, I was awe-struck, her scales were glowing in all sorts of places, I never could comprehend her beauty, I mustered up the right amount of courage and walked out to her.

"Cynder?" I said as she turned to face me.

"Oh, I didn't think you heard me" she replied, seeming a little embarrassed.

"No no, it's fine, in fact I've been kept awake the past couple of nights, the sounds you make..." I responded.

"I'm sorry about that, it's nothing..." she told me as I walked up next to her.

"No, it's fine, in fact I wanted to know more about this, have you been getting nightmares or something?" I asked as she seemed to have grown a little grumpy.

"I told you, it's nothing!" She snapped, surprising me a little.

"Cynder...I just want to help" I managed to calm her down as she sighed and turned to face me.

"Ever since we returned from that village, I've been having these dreams, about a maze shrouded in the dark, a red cube, and an evil ape, I don't know what it means, and that's what frightens me, I thought that coming out here would help me think, but I was wrong about that as I am more confused than ever" Cynder explained.

"Have you told anyone about this?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Just you" she answered.

"We need to talk to Ignitus about this, he might be able to help" I considered, but I was stopped by Cynder.

"No! I don't want to force a burden like this onto anybody, not after what I did, the deceit I put you all through is something I can't forgive myself for" she looked at the ground, feeling ashamed as I looked sympathetic.

"Look, Cynder, no one blames you for what happened, you were just doing your job, the thing that people remember you for is your choice to break away, and that's one of the reasons I love you, your strong determination and will is something I've rarely seen in any dragon, and that's a notable trait" I responded as Cynder smiled.

"Well, we can figure this out in the morning, Cynder, can you come back to bed?" I asked as she walked up to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"If you want" she answered as we both returned to our quarters, tails coiled, and we entered our room and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Spyro's POV)

"What!?" I burst awake, I didn't feel like I was in my bed, and when I looked around, I saw that we were in a dark corridor.

"Cynder! Cynder wake up!" I shook her as she opened her eyes and shot upright.

"Spyro...where are we?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know!" I replied anxiously, then we heard a dark voice.

"Welcome to your demise!" Cynder seemed to recognize that voice as she growled "Malefor...".

"Ah, Cynder, and the impeccable boyfriend, welcome to the Labryinth of Darkness, a sacred place of evil, and your new tomb, filled with traps and creatures that have never seen the light of day, but would love two new fresh hatchling snacks, consider it a reward for betraying me, Cynder!" Malefor snarled the last part of his voice faded.

"If he's gone, come on, we need to find a way out of here" I told Cynder as she nodded and the two of us started traveling through the maze.

"He said traps, so be on the lookout" Cynder told me as I nodded.

"Hey, I'm the most careful person I know" as I said this I was flung up in a net and suspended from the roof.

"Ahh!" I yelled as Cynder giggled.

"The most careful person you know?" She then burst out laughing as I groaned.

"Okay, that was funny and all, but can you get me out of here?" I asked her as she cut the rope, still snickering, as I fell to the cold hard ground, I heard a slight crack, the I screeched in pain.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried and cut the rope, as it fell off of me, I grabbed my right arm as I realized that the fall must've broken the bone.

"Agh! It hurts!" I writhed in pain as Cynder tried to find something to wrap up the arm.

"Stay here!" She told me.

"Because I was gonna go for a jog?" I replied as she found a bandage of some sorts, and wrapped it around my arm, as I stood up, I hobbled next to her, but almost collapsed as Cynder grabbed me.

"Can you walk?" She asked me as I nodded a little.

"I think so, but my arm really hurts, I might be limping for awhile" I answered as she helped me through the hallway.

"Next time, I'll be much more careful" as I said this, Cynder pulled me back as an arrow shot past down the hallway we were about to enter.

"Spyro, I think your jinxing yourself" she told me as I sighed, then winced at my arm again as we turned the corner, thankfully there was no one waiting for us as we turned the corner, and carried on.

(Cynder's POV)

_"I hope Spyro will be okay..." _that was the only thought ringing in my head, Spyro was hurt bad, and it was my fault, if I hadn't carelessly let him fall, this wouldn't have happened.

_"Yet again, I'm the cause of yet another disaster" _I sighed in disappointment.

"Cynder? What's wrong" Spyro asked me as I realized he was still next to me.

"It's nothing..." I bluntly answered.

"If it's about what happened back there, it's not your fault" he replied, causing me to blush a little, he was definitely humble, but sometimes this trait really irritated me, I rolled my eyes a little and smirked.

"Spyro, you need to stop acting like a prophet and accept that not everything is purely a coincidence, I was careless, and now your arm is broken" I replied.

"That's not how I see it..." he responded. "Besides, look at that" Spyro pointed at a strange door, I glanced over in curiosity as we walked over to it.

"Looks like some kind of entrance...but to what?" I murmured as Spyro felt around the door.

"There's gotta be some kind of entrance" Spyro told me as I agreed, and we searched for some kind of trigger, a push-in brick, a switch, anything.

"I haven't found anything at all..." Spyro walked back to me.

"Neither have I..." I replied as we sighed, then a vision flashed through my head, immediately I walked over to the door, almost unfazed by anything.

"Cynder? What's wrong?" Spyro asked me, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't respond as I taped a small little crevice in the door, and it opened, immediately I regained control of my body as I stared in confusion.

"Cynder? What was that?" Spyro asked me.

"I...I don't know, I just had to open it, I guess, come on..." I told him as he hobbled after me, to which I then slowed down and helped him walk.

"Cynder, I don't know what's going on with you, but I want to help you" Spyro tried to talk to me, but I didn't respond, simply because I didn't want him to bear anymore of a burden.

"It's...it's nothing, really..." I replied, but Spyro didn't appear to be having any of it.

"No! Cynder, I'm tired of you hiding things from me, I love you Cynder, and I want to help you, but I can't do that if you won't let me in, I get that your guilty, but you can't just bottle up all your emotions, please...talk to me" Spyro told me as I growled.

"You want to know...don't you? Fine! I am guilty, Spyro! I can't move on, I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to you, and I don't want to give a burden to anyone, but your stubbornness prevents that! And I'm sick of it!" I snapped, Spyro was shocked as he backed away, and I realized what I said.

"Spyro, I...I'm sorry..." I felt ashamed as I looked to the ground, but Spyro held my head up.

"It's alright, Cynder, I understand, I just wanted to understand, and nothing you do will ever change my love for you, now come on..." Spyro smiled as he kissed my forehead, and he walked with me through the door.

"Come on, let's see where this goes" he smiled at me as we walked down the hall, hopefully I had calmed down for now...and I'd still love him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Spyro's POV)

As we continued down the corridor, I looked over at Cynder with unease and sympathy.

_"She's gonna through more inner turmoil than she'll admit" _I sighed a little as we were about to turn a corner, but then Cynder stopped me.

"Spyro! Wait!" She said to me as I turned to her.

"If your trying to keep me away from any booby traps, then-" I was cut off by Cynder as she put her hand over my mouth, and used her shadow element to conceal both of us, just then, a group of unearthly creatures turned the corner and looked almost as if they were patrolling the area.

"What are they?" I whispered to her as she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think these are some of the creatures Malefor talked about..." she replied as the creatures turned the next corner, and she sighed as she released her shadow element and we became visible again.

"Well, those guys looked heavily armed, so I'm not taking chances with them..." I told her as we turned the corner and continued down the hallway.

"Cynder...I know we just had a long talk about all the other things your hiding, but...how is it you know this place so well?" I asked her as she slowed down and walked next to me.

"I'm...actually not sure how I know this area super well, but I think the sooner we get to the center of this place, the more answers we can get..." she answered as I draped my wing over her.

_"She's scared, I can feel it..." _

I thought to myself as we kept traversing the hall, soon we came to what looked like a dead end, then Cynder's eyes glowed a bright red, just like when she was at the door, immediately she turned to the right and kept going.

"Cynder! Oh why do I bother?" I sighed as I pursued her, she continued to mindlessly walk down the path as I grabbed her shoulder and she snapped out of it.

"Cynder, what was that? It like you have some sort of connection with this place" I told her as she looked a little confused.

"I...I don't know what's happening to me, but we need to keep going" she replied as I frowned a little, and we continued to go on our way, whatever was wrong with Cynder, I'd find out and fix this.

(Cynder's POV)

Poor Spyro, he keeps on worrying about me, but not even I know what's wrong with me right now, all I know is that we have to find a way out of this place.

"Spyro...what do you think that is?" I asked him as we looked at some sort of carved symbol of sorts in the wall.

"I don't know..." Spyro replied as he hobbled over to me.

"Well, it might mean something..." I responded as I continued to walked along.

"Cynder, Wait! We don't know what's waiting for us" Spyro had a good point as I considered this.

"Here, let me go first" Spyro offered as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, your in no condition to fight anything, I'll go" I replied as I turned the corner, only to be knocked over the head as I fell down.

"Cynder!" I could hear Spyro cry as he was grabbed by those creatures we saw from earlier, and they tied him up, then my vision went black.

(Spyro's POV)

"Let her go!" I roared as I struggled to get free of the rope, the creatures simply continued conversing in some sort of foreign language, as they lifted up Cynder's unconscious body, and carried mine, as they walked down the corridors, we eventually came to a large door, one of the creatures pressed a small button on it, and the door opened to reveal a massive shrine, at the center of it was some sort of bright red cube.

"Cynder, wake up..." I whispered, but then I was silenced by another one of the creatures, eventually we were thrown on the ground as they left, and the door closed, I managed to break free of my ropes and I checked Cynder to see if she was okay, thankfully she was.

_"Thank the Ancestors, she's alright" _I sighed in relief as I saw she was okay, and I stood up and inspected our surroundings, the thing that seemed to catch my eye the most was the red cube in the center of the shrine, I moved to Cynder and shook her awake, as she opened her eyes and stood up oddly.

"Woah, where are we?" She asked.

"Don't know, but do you know what that is?" As I pointed to it, Cynder seemed to freeze up.

"I've seen that cube before...in my dreams" she replied.

"Yes you have, and I must say it's so good to finally see you here" I swerved around to see a giant ape in a throne of some sorts.

"Who are you!?" I demanded.

"I am Gaul, the guardian of this place, that is the Heart of Darkness, you have reached the center of this place" Gaul explained as Cynder looked at the cube.

"That's the thing that was guiding me around this place" Cynder told me as I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? That's been guiding you?" I was baffled as Gaul laughed.

"I expected as much, only those who have been tainted with dark magic can wield or even see it, Cynder here has been poisoned by Malefor's magic once, that makes her able to identify it's signature" Gaul explained. "The Labryinth is also physically unable to exist without the heart, therefore, it must be removed" he continued.

"Sounds good to me" I replied as I tried to fly up, but Gaul leaped in the air and knocked me to the ground.

"Don't you know? No one ever leaves this place, no one!" Gaul roared as he brandished two war swords.

"Cynder, a little help here?" I asked as she rushed to my side quickly, if we had to fight to get out of here, than so be it...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Cynder's POV)

"Spyro, look out!" I pushed him out of the way as Gaul swiped at the two of us, he was still wounded as he stood up and flew up into the air, with me not that far behind.

"Come here, whelplings!" Gaul roared as he fired a laser from his green eye, thankfully we successfully dodged it as Spyro blasted him with ice breath and froze his arm, to add onto it, I blasted some of my poison at him, but he dodged it.

"Pathetic!" He sneered as he knocked us both out of the air, as we slid across the ground, my eyes rested on the shrine, and the Heart, then I realized there was only one way out of this.

"Spyro! There's only one way to get us out of this place! I need to remove the Heart!" I explained as he looked a little skeptical.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded. "Okay, then...do it" he continued, we split up as I proceeded to fly over to the shrine, as I reached in to grab the cube, my arm started pulsating with purple veins of pure dark magic, I screeched in pain as I tried to drag it out from it's resting point, pulling it out further each time, I was just hoping that Spyro was keeping Gaul busy.

(Spyro's POV)

I managed to punt Gaul into the wall as he in return blasted me with his laser eye, which incinerated my cast, I managed to dodge multiple blasts of energy, and blasted him with my electricity breath, zapping him with an immense amount of power, than I heard a blood-curdling screech as I looked back to see Cynder as she was trying to pull out the heart, I knew I had to stall Gaul as long as possible, so I kept blasting him, until Gaul swatted me like I was some sort of house fly.

"Now, whelpling, it's time for you to meet your end, even if I'm not the true guardian of this place, it'll be a pleasure to kill you" Gaul was about to stab me with his blade, until he noticed that Cynder had pulled out the cube.

"No!" He roared as he tried to attack her, but I grabbed his leg and spun him into the wall, soon enough the entire area around us was collasping.

"Spyro! We've got to leave!" Cynder explained as she flew down to me.

"Yeah, I got that message, but where?" I asked as she held the cube up.

"We might be able to teleport ourselves out of here...grab on!" She told me as I took her empty hand and held it firm, then we teleporter out of the collasping surroundings, leaving Gaul to perish...

"Ahh!" I screamed as we were suddenly blasted into Summer Forest, everyone turned their attention to us as we landed into the wall, with the cube flying out of Cynder's hand.

"Woah! Where'd you guys go?" Flame ran to us as I groaned in pain.

"It's a long story" Cynder grumbled as she stopped everyone from the touching the cube and picked it up.

"Young dragon it's good to see you alive" I saw Ignitus walking over to us, then he eyed the Heart in Cynder's hand.

"I didn't think I'd see this Relic for a long time..." Ignitus trailed off as I walked to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is The Heart of Darkness, an ancient dark relic that was hidden away from Malefor for a millennia, although he had no idea it was there, he must've teleported you to the Labyrinth without this knowledge, however, with the Labyrinth destroyed, the Heart is here, I suggest we store it in our vault just to be sure" Ignitus explained as Cynder nodded and followed him, I pursued them both as they entered the vault, and Cynder placed the cube on a pedestal.

"Come along, we must make sure that the Heart did not corrupt you with any dark magic" Ignitus led Cynder away as I stood there, whatever this thing was, it was safe now, as I left the vault, I couldn't help but feel like something big was coming, something deadly...

The End

Now there is only...The Ultimate Crossover

**(Goodness gracious, it's been quite a ride, but now it's time to publish the ultimate conclusions to the Crystal Arc, see ya soon, my friends...)**


End file.
